Ohmtown
Overview Ohmtown is a Freakshow representative sent from Paragon City by Dreck himself to Sharkhead Isle to investigate the strange events taking place among the Freaks of the isle. His investigations will reveal much more than he expected. Villains can find him: * on the Speak with Tarixus mission from Diviner Maros, (Levels 25 - 29) as a Pet and an Ally. * on the Make a pre-emptive strike against the Freakshow Cultists mission from Diviner Maros, (Levels 25 - 29) as a Pet and an Ally. * on the Find the location of Calystix mission from Diviner Maros, (Levels 25 - 29) as a Pet and an Ally. Dialogues During the mission Speak with Tarixus, Ohmtown has been abducted by Circle of Thorns members just as he has arrived in Shakhead: Ohmtown: Look, money, I'm just here on a mission for my man Dreck. I ain't got no problem with you. Circle of Thorns mage: You're quite correct. You ain't got no problem with us. Unfortunately, that's a double negative. meaning that you do indeed have a problem. Ohmtown: What is this, grammar school? (agroed) Circle of Thorns mage: Oh, spare me. Kill them all. Ohmtown: Yo, . How' bout some help with these wack cult types? Once free: Ohmtown: A'ight. 'Sup, . You helped me, so I'll help you. We good? Good. Later, during the mission Make a pre-emptive strike against the Freakshow Cultists, he has already established contact with the local Freaks... and will need to be rescued from them: Ohmtown: Look, man, we all Freaks. Freakshow minion: This one is unclean! His form is solid, he does not flow. (agroed) Ohmtown: ! You a sight, homes! Freakshow minion: is the one! The form is solid. We must make mutable! Freakshow tank: Remember, Metal Shift told us to get . (once free) Ohmtown: Man, this is crazy. You ready to do this again, ? (if lost) Ohmtown: What's wrong with you? We all Freakshow. Finally, during the mission Find the location of Calystix, he will be leading a Freakshow strike force dispatched to deal with the Cult of the Shaper and with those Freaks still supporting it. He will need your help once more: Freakshow minion: Join us! Become one of us and you will too gain when the Leviathan rises. Ohmtown: You jokers betta like trouble, cuz you gonna get it. (agroed) Ohmtown: Aint we a pair, ? You gonna do the drill or what? Freakshow minion: has been delivered to our hands! We are doubly blessed! Freakshow tank: Praise to Calystix the Shaper! (once free) '''Ohmtown:' YEAH! Now it's on! They some heavy Freaks face breakahs from Drek's personal posse in there, already on the job. They yo friends on this Oh, they's also this Ca-Razy fish-chick in there too. She ain't a friend, so watch out. (if he uses Revive) Ohmtown: I'm cool, man. Just my Excel kicking back in. I'm good. Description It takes some skill to control death dealing levels of electricity as they course through your nervous system, and Juicer leaders have that control. They can use their implants to generate massive balls of lightning. They're no fun in close combat either, as their punch packs a heck of an electrical wallop. Powers Ohmtown uses the typical powers of a Juicer Chief. Powers Note Ohmtown's aspect may vary. Apparently, he can use any of the models of the Freakshow Juicer Chiefs randomly. Category:NPC Allies